in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/IaLR characters as PvZH cards!
With my love for PvZH refueled with the recent Galactic Gardens expansion, I decided to take characters from the roleplay we all love an male them into cards! Post your own ideas in the comments. Let's start with my characters... (Locked Room Gang vs Villains) I also made new tribes and classes Locked Room Gang Heroes (classes: Ice, Stealthy, Hybrid, Smarty (hand-me-down from Plant Heroes), Light) Jenny: Leads Smarty and Hybrid Gang Members. Superpowers: Embiggen, Big Chill, Holo-Flora, Ink-sult (Signature Superpower. Conjure two Ink Puddle Environments that say: Villains here get -1/-1, Hybrids here get +1/+1. Description: "I'm an Inkling girl, In a crazy world..." Ink-Sult Descrption: Jenny loves bringing color to the world Jaiden: Leads Ice and Stealthy Gang Members Superpowers: Big Chill, Bubble Up, Transmogrify, Icejitsu (Signature Superpower. Freeze two villains and destroy a random villain) Description: "Despite being cold, she has a bubbly personality" Icejitsu Descrption: "Jaiden is as frozen as they come" Under Construction! To be added Heroes Jelo (Smarty, Light) Lucas (Light, Stealthy) Barbarian King (Hybrid, Stealthy) Redfork (Light, Hybrid) Voltaire (Stealthy, Smarty) Richard (Ice, Smarty) Villains (Classes: Beastly, Galactic, Immortal, Berserk, Dark) Galaximus: Leads Galactic and Immortal villains Superpowers: Possessed, Heroic Health, Galvanize, Space Eater (Signature Superpower: Conjure a Random Environment, abd destroy a Gang Member) Description: "Her passtimes include devouring mortals, causing destuction, and sipping root beer, and she is all out of root beer" Space Eater Descrption: "To Galaximus, anything is delicious. "People wonder how I stay in shape" Galaximus says, "Areobics are a daily part of my evil life" To be added... Dimentio (Beastly, Galactic) Creator and Destroyer (Dark, Galactic) Dr. Zomboss (Uknown) HIM (Dark, Beastly) Chara Necrodeus Mr. P Thunder Mayhem Necrola (Galactic, Beatly) Cards Gang Cards Sedusa Tribe: Human (?) Class: Smarty 5/3, 6 cost When played: Move all villains to any lane on the field. Rarity: Locked, Super Rare "To Sedusa, any hairdo means a bad hair day- to villains!" 'Paper Inkling Tribe: Inkling Class: Hybrid 3/3, 4 cost Team-Up When Played: Make Paper Inklings in all lanes Rarity: Locked- Rare "You know what they say- the more the merrier!" Beta Tribe(s): Octarian Class: Hybrid 4/4, 5 cost. When played: Make a Kraken in another random lane. Rarity: Locked, Super-Rare "May I remind you - you've gotta deal with BOTH of us!" Kraken Tribe(s): Inkling Class: Hybrid 6/6, 8 cost. Team-Up, Hunt. When this hurts a villain, destroy it. When a villain is destroyed, this gets +1 (strength). When this is destroyed, make a Toxen here. Rarity: Token "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Toxen Tribe(s): Inkling Class: Hybrid 4/4, 6 cost. Strikethrough. This attacks here and next door. When destroyed, make a Disruptor here. Rarity: Locked, Rare. Is he a squid or a kid? Hard to say he's either AND both. Disruptor Tribe(s): Environment Class: Smarty 5 cost. Villains here have -2 (strength)/-2(health). If a villain here is destroyed, draw a card. No longer a hinderance to only squid kids! Sanvi Tribe(s): Magic Class: Stealthy 3/5, 4 cost. When played: Make a Trainyard environment here. Rarity: Locked, Uncommon "It's basically a train cannon." Trainyard Tribe(s): Environment Class: Stealthy 4 cost. Before combat here - do 6 damage to a villain here. Rarity: Token This pain train has no brakes. Velouria Tribe(s): Beast Class: Stealthy 4/3, 4 cost. Hunt. When destroyed: Add a Wolfssenger to your hand. Rarity: Locked, Super-Rare "I have hunting to do. Make it quick." Wolfssenger Tribe(s): Beast Class: Stealthy 7/6, 6 cost. Hunt. When played: Destroy all villains here and next door. Rarity: Token The fresh meat comes from the pack. Cirno Tribe(s): Fairy Class: Ice 5/2, 4 cost. Start of turn: Freeze a villain. When a villain is frozen, this does a bonus attack. Rarity: Locked, Super-Rare "EYE'M THE STRONGEST!" Ib Tribe(s): Human Class: Light 3/3, 4 cost. When played: Do 5 damage to a villain here. If this destroys a villain, conjure a Locked Room card. It costs 2 less. If a conjured card is played, bounce this gang member. Rarity: Locked, Legendary Touching the rose was a bad idea. Neptune Tribe(s): CPU Class: Light 6/7, 6 cost. When this is hurt: This gets +3 (health). When destroyed, make a Purple Heart here. Rarity: Locked, Legendary "Behold the power of a CPU!" Purple Heart Tribe(s): CPU Class: Stealthy 8/8, 7 cost. When this destroys a villain: Do (health) of this card damage to the villain hero. Rarity: Token "Why am I purple if it's Japanese evil? No idea. I can't ask the creators." Super Monkey: Locked - Legendary, Science Gang Member, Sneaky, 4/4, 5 cost. Amphibious. After attacking, this moves to a random lane. "He's simply bananas. Don't worry. He takes that as a compliment." Sonic the Hedgehog: Locked - Rare, Speedy Gang Member, Mega-Grow, 4/3, 6 cost. Double Strike. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Spyro Supercharge: Locked - Rare, Animal Gang Trick, Kabloom, 5-cost. Deal 3 damage to all Villains. Move them to random lanes. "He's mastered the art of supercharge." '''Villains Mirage Tribe(s): Pokemon Class: Berserk 4/4, 3 cost. When this hurts a gang member, that gang member gets -2/-2 for the rest of this turn. When played: Do 1 damage to all gang members. Rarity: Locked, Rare Death is in full bloom. Kenny Tribe(s): Human Class: Immortal 5/5, 4 cost. When destroyed: The Villain hero conjures another Kenny, a Mysterion, and a Princess Kenny. All of those cards get +1(strength)/+1(health) for the rest of the game. The conjured Kenny keeps this ability. Rarity: Locked, Legendary "Oh my god! You killed Kenny! You ba- oh, no wait - he's back!" Princess Kenny Tribe(s): Human Class: Immortal 6/6, 7 cost. Overshoot (strength number). When this hurts the Gang Hero, shuffle a Unicorn and a Rat Stampede into your deck. They cost 2 less. Then draw a card. Rarity: Token Being a half-orc isn't bad when you get to have a horde of animals on your call. Unicorn Tribe(s): Animal, Fantasy Class: Beastly 8/5, 6 cost. Frenzy, Deadly. When played: If there is a Kenny on the board, destroy it. When this destroys a card, this does a bonus attack. Rarity: Token Pink deadly unicorns dancing on rainbows! Rat Stampede Tribe(s): Animal Class: Beastly 7 cost. Do 2 damage to all gang members. If there is a Kenny on the board, destroy it and do 5 damage to all gang members instead. Rarity: Token They enjoy eating flesh, but not becoming nazi zombies. The more you know! Mysterion Tribe(s): Human, Superhero Class: Dark 6/6, 6 cost. Bullseye. When played: Bounce a random gang member and an other random villain. The gang member loses its ability and the villain has it's cost reduced to 0. When a villain is played, that villain gets Strikethrough and Bullseye. Rarity: Token "Now you've done it, gang members. We're gonna tear you apart!" Category:Blog posts